La mejor semana de mi vida
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Los padres de Rin y Len se van una semana a Chicago. Los gemelos tienen claro que esa será la mejor semana de sus vidas... ¿Quieres saber por qué? INCESTO


Primer fic de esta pareja incestuosa, no seáis malos...

**PERSONAJES: **Rin y Len Kagamine

**AVISO:** Incesto

* * *

><p>Rin estaba tumbada en el sofá en toda su longitud, que, a sus dieciséis años, no era mucha. Su padre acababa de salir para Chicago, y su madre, que no tenía vacaciones desde que nacieron los gemelos, había ido con él. Su madre estaba preocupada porque consideraba que Rin y su hermano eran aún demasiado niños como para quedarse en casa solos una semana.<p>

Bueno, si de Len, su hermano, dependiera, desde luego se morirían de hambre, enterrados en suciedad.

Len había ido a acompañar a sus padres al aeropuerto, y Rin, que no soportaba estar sola, ya le echaba de menos.

Hasta que oyó a alguien que llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos. Era su hermano, seguro. _"Se ha olvidado las llaves"_-pensó Rin. Se levantó con desgana y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Perderías la cabeza si no la tuvieras pegada al cuello.-fue lo primero que dijo la bella joven.

-Oh, perdóname, hermosa hermana mía, por ser tan imperfecto.-bufó Len, con una leve sonrisa.

Rin sacudió la cabeza y, agarrándole del brazo, le metió en casa, cerrando la puerta. Le soltó y se tiró al sofá de nuevo. _"¿Hermosa?"_-pensó Rin.- _"¿Ha dicho hermosa?"_.

-¿Estás muy cansada?-dijo burlonamente Len.

-Teniendo en cuenta que seré yo la que limpie, cocine y vaya detrás de ti todo el día durante esta semana, creo que puedo permitirme el lujo de descansar un rato antes de empezar.-respondió Rin, molesta.

-No te estaba criticando, hermanita.-dijo alegremente Len.- Pero hazme un sitio si no quieres que me siente encima tuyo.

Rin adoraba la forma que tenía Len de llamarla, con ese tono de voz tan extrañamente provocador, como si estuviera diciendo: Eh, ven aquí y atrévete a tratarme como si no fuera tu hermano. _"Por supuesto que no quiere decir eso. Deja de inventarte estupideces, Rin"_.-se dijo la chica.

Finalmente, le hizo caso y se acurrucó en una esquina del sofá, dejando el resto a su hermano.

Len frunció el ceño al ver que su hermana se apartaba. Lo que él quería era tenerla cerca para medio-saciar su ansia de estar con ella. ¿Por qué le ocurría esto? Ni él mismo lo sabía. _"Claro que sí, Len"_-se dijo él.- _"Lo sabes. Es porque la amas. ¿Cuántas mujeres hay en el mundo? ¿Miles de millones? Y tú tenías que enamorarte de la única que te está prohibida, de tu hermana. Idiota, idiota, idiota"_.

-Ven, Rin.-la llamó él.- Si vas a abrazarte a alguien, quiero que sea a mí.

-¿Cuentas al sofá como a alguien?-rió Rin.

-¿Y quién te dice que estaba hablando del sofá?-respondió Len.

Rin dejó de reír y se quedó pensativa. _"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"_-se preguntó la joven. Se levantó y se volvió a sentar, esta vez junto a su hermano. No pudo evitar acurrucarse en su pecho, y Len la acogió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Y bien princesa?-dijo él.- ¿Qué hay de cenar hoy?

-Len, acabamos de merendar, y tú mismo dijiste que estabas tan lleno que hoy no cenarías siquiera. ¿Recuerdas?-respondió Rin.

-Bueno, ya sabes que a veces digo las cosas sin pensar.-sonrió Len.

Rin no dijo nada. Cogió las manos de su hermano y jugueteó con ellas distraídamente. Las comparó con las suyas. Eran casi iguales, claro.

Se levantó para irse a su cuarto. No soportaba estar ni un instante más con su hermano, no sin tener unas terribles ganas de besarle. Sonó el móvil de Len. Rin se detuvo y alcanzó a ver en la pantalla quién era. Miku.

Miku era amiga suya, pero Rin no la soportaba cuando se ponía a hablar de Len como si fuera un dios, cosa que últimamente estaba ocurriendo mucho porque, como ella misma le había confesado, estaba enamorada de él.

-¡Hola Miku!-saludaba Len en ese momento.

-...

-¿Mañana por la tarde en tu casa? ¿Y si se lo pides a Rin?

-...

-Bueno, está bien. Adiós, Miku.

Rin levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por la brevedad de la conversación y lo avasallado que parecía su hermano. Miku parecía frágil e inocente, pero en realidad era bastante astuta y era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Qué quería Miku?-preguntó Rin, celosa a su pesar.

-Me ha pedido que mañana por la tarde vaya a su casa para ayudarla con Historia. Le he dicho que mejor te lo pidiera a ti, pero no ha querido.

-¿Y has aceptado?-exclamó Rin.

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?-preguntó Len, sorprendido.

-Me prometiste que mañana por la tarde me ayudarías a ensayar para la obra de teatro.-exclamó Rin, realmente molesta.

-Ah, es cierto, lo olvidé.-dijo Len.

Lo cierto era que Len había estado pensando en eso desde que su hermana se lo pidió. No podía haberlo olvidado ni queriendo. Era la obra "Sueño de una noche de verano". Rin le diría a Len cosas que no sentía, frases de amor que, a pesar de todo, calmarían un poco el sordo dolor del joven.

Pero cuando Miku le había llamado con las cosas tan claras, se había sentido incapaz de decirla que no.

Rin, furiosa, había subido a su habitación mientras tanto. Cuando Len se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y entró sin llamar. Rin, tirada en la cama con un libro en la mano, le miró con rabia.

-¿Sabes que la buena educación consiste en llamar a la puerta?-dijo.

Len no se molestó en contestar. Sin pedirle permiso a su hermana, pues sabía que su respuesta sería un claro "NO", se sentó junto a ella.

-Rin, sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mí, ¿no?-dijo él.

-¿Y ahora me vienes con esas?-exclamó Rin.- No lo creo, si te has olvidado de tu promesa para irte con Miku.

-Rin, te quiero.-dijo de pronto Len.

Rin se le quedó mirando en completo silencio. _"¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?"_-se preguntó. Pero en su lugar dijo:

-"Ya sabes que a veces digo las cosas sin pensar".-le recordó ella.- ¿Te acuerdas? Lo dijiste tú, hace menos de diez minutos.

Len apretó los dientes, molesto. Había olvidado que cada cosa que dijera podría volverse en su contra en futuras discusiones con su hermana. Bruscamente, en un impulso, puso a su hermana contra la pared, agarrándola de las muñecas para que no escapara, y la besó. Fue un beso torpe e inexperto, porque Len había guardado celosamente su primer beso con la esperanza vana de poder entregárselo a su hermana.

Rin se quedó paralizada por completo. Pero casi al instante, en cuanto su hermano le soltó las muñecas para cogerla de la cintura, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso con seguridad, pero la misma inexperiencia. Rin había tenido los mismos pensamientos que Len.

-"Dos lindas bayas modeladas sobre el mismo tallo. Así es como dos cuerpos visibles, no teníamos más que un solo corazón".-le susurró Len a su hermana al oído cuando se separaron para respirar.

-Déjalo.-dijo Rin, con un jadeo.- Esta semana tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que practicar la obra "Sueño de una noche de verano". Olvida a William Shakespeare.

Len no necesitó que ella se lo repitiera dos veces. Le soltó la cintura para acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura.

-Te quiero, Len.-dijo ella.

-Claro, princesa, ya lo sabía.-respondió él.

-Cállate.-ordenó ella.- O te haré callar yo.

Y Len se entregó mansamente al silencio que le imponía su hermana, más que nada, porque ella cerró esa amenaza con un beso. Un beso que sabía a promesas que, esa vez, no serían olvidadas. Promesas que cumplirían a lo largo de esa semana solitaria.

"_La mejor semana de mi vida"_.-pensaron los dos. Para eso eran gemelos.


End file.
